


firsts

by jimins



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jeongguk - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, taekook, v - Freeform, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimins/pseuds/jimins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of high school parties and first kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	firsts

jeongguk closes his textbook when he hears the door of his shared dorm room open and close. 

it’s almost 11pm and when he glances up, he sees his roommate, taehyung, tossing a jacket sloppily onto the back of a chair before moving over to the mini fridge in the corner and grabbing a bottle of water. he takes a gulp, only noticing midway that jeongguk is watching him, and he chokes a little. jeongguk snorts.

“how was the party?” he asks.

taehyung wipes his mouth, putting the cap back on the water bottle and returning it to the fridge. “it was fun, i guess.” he walks over to his bed on the opposite wall across from jeongguk’s and takes a seat. “kinda crazy.”

“crazy?” jeongguk laughs and opens his textbook again. “every time you tell me about your parties, it makes me more and more glad that freshman aren’t invited to them. i probably wouldn’t go anyway.”

“yeah, you shouldn’t.” taehyung advises. he flops onto his back on his bed. “there’s a lot people doing things they shouldn’t and mostly stuff you should avoid. there was even some college students there this time.” he stretches and lets out a groan. “and i really shouldn’t have accepted that drink from jimin, i knew it was probably alcoholic…”

“college students, alcohol, friends trying to get you drunk, what else happens at high school parties?” jeongguk skims the lines in the book but he’s not really reading them. “they all sound the same, i don’t understand why you keep going to them.

“well, they’re interesting sometimes. for one, hoseok tried to make out with me this time.” taehyung says. he laughs as he sits up again and jeongguk raises an eyebrow. “he got pretty drunk, i think he chugged like five or six cups after someone dared him and then he came over to me and wouldn’t stop going on about how he’s liked me since forever and shit. it was awkward.”

“and he tried to make out with you?” jeongguk says.

“yeah, he was clinging all over me and he kissed me on the neck and jaw a few times because he couldn’t reach my face but thank god namjoon was there. he’s saved my ass so many times. he and seokjin got hoseok off me and took him outside. pretty sure he probably puked and then passed out.”

“sounds tiring.” jeongguk closes his textbook again. he’s not sure why he opened it in the first place.

“it was, believe me. but it was also kinda fun. and then his friend yoongi came over and got mad at me like i did something wrong? he was all pissed that i turned hoseok down and said that hoseok talks about me a lot. it just kept getting more awkward,” taehyung continues. he pulls his legs over the side of his bed and taps his feet on the floor. jeongguk doesn’t get why he’s enjoying telling this story this story so much. 

“honestly, i was about this close to just punching him in the face, but then he asked me if i had a reason why i wouldn’t date hoseok, so of course i told him it’s because i like you-” taehyung immediately claps a hand over his mouth.

jeongguk doesn’t register what taehyung said right away. he sits there waiting for taehyung to keep going, and when he realizes taehyung has stopped talking, he thinks about taehyung’s words. his eyes widen.

“wait- what?” he asks, turning his gaze onto taehyung, who looks like a deer in headlights seated across the room, his face lightly tinged red and hand frozen over his mouth as if he can’t believe he let that slip. “you… you like me?”

there’s silence for moment, but then taehyung’s off his bed and before jeongguk knows what’s happening, taehyung’s hand is on the back of his neck and he’s leaning in, so dangerously close that jeongguk’s heart almost stops beating. he stiffens, breath catching in his throat. taehyung seems to be holding his breath as well as he stares into jeongguk’s eyes.

but then it’s over and taehyung pulls away. “sorry,” he mumbles. “i think there must still be some alcohol in my system.” his voice is quiet, but jeongguk can still hear the strain in it. he wanted to kiss jeongguk so badly, didn’t he? it makes jeongguk think a little more.

he swallows. as taehyung starts to move away from jeongguk’s bed, he catches the other’s sleeve. “wait,” he orders, and taehyung stops. “i-i don’t know much about liking people. i’ve never dated anyone before, or…” he swallows again, the words feeling thick and sticky against his tongue. “had my first kiss.”

taehyung takes a deep breath. “i know, and i won’t take that from you, i’m sorry-”

“shut up and listen, ok?” jeongguk snaps. taehyung flinches, and jeongguk feels a little bad but he needs to be firm. “i… i want you. to kiss me.” he finishes. “i want you to be my first kiss.” taehyung doesn’t react right away. he stands there and maybe contemplates what jeongguk just said. or maybe he’s just nervous.

he turns back around to face jeongguk, licks his lips. “a-are you sure? are you sure that’s something you’re ok with?” when jeongguk nods, he leans in a second time, this time more slowly, more gentle with the way his hand finds its place back on the nape of jeongguk’s neck. jeongguk shivers, his skin growing hot at the touch. “i-i’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

he closes the distance between their lips in a matter of seconds and jeongguk feels like he’s going to explode. since he doesn’t have experience kissing, he lets taehyung lead, and this means taehyung kissing him sweetly at first, lips lightly pressing against his own in a way that makes jeongguk’s heart hammer in his chest.

but then taehyung becomes more needy. he clings to jeongguk, kisses him harder, and his tongue moves into jeongguk’s mouth, an action that causes jeongguk to grunt in surprise and the two of them fall backwards onto jeongguk’s bed. taehyung tastes like stale alcohol but also a little sweet, maybe like the bubblegum he would have used to get rid of the scent of the alcohol on his breath.

either way, jeongguk thinks he sort of likes the taste.

when the kiss ends and taehyung pulls away, shyly moving back over to his bed, jeongguk gives a final sentiment. “i hope the next time that hoseok guy decides to hit on you, you remind him that you already have a boyfriend.” as he finally reopens his textbook again, he enjoys the bright blush that dominates taehyung’s cheeks.


End file.
